<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Being an orphan by featherofhope</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23662030">Being an orphan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/featherofhope/pseuds/featherofhope'>featherofhope</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:46:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23662030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/featherofhope/pseuds/featherofhope</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The whole gang is watching tv together and they choose an orphan show. How does Emma react and who comes to the rescue?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Being an orphan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>disclaimer: I do not own Once upon a time or any of the characters, storylines, actors, etc...but i wish i did(:</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The loft was hustling with all of the Charming’s closest friends. Snow invited everyone over to have a relaxing day together to celebrate the end of the winter season. Granny was in the kitchen preparing all kinds of snacks while Charming, Ruby, Hook, Belle, Tink, and Emma were in the living room deciding what to watch. </p>
<p>“What about a Harry Potter marathon?” Ruby suggested.</p>
<p>Charming and Hook shook their heads. “No. That would last way too long, and I would like to get some sleep tonight.” Charming said.</p>
<p>Hook took a swig of his rum and said, “Agreed, love. How about watching one of the Pirates of the Caribbean movies?” </p>
<p>Belle shook her head, “No. Just because you enjoy everything about the sea, doesn’t mean the rest of us do. I still have nightmares about the last time I was on a boat. Too much sea sickness.” </p>
<p>Emma nodded and Charming said, “How about a tv show? They have lots of choices on Netflix and Amazon Prime. We could start a series and always finish it some other day. Watch a bunch of episodes and then stop when it starts getting late.” </p>
<p>Snow came walking in the room with Granny carrying all of their snacks, “That sounds like a great idea!” </p>
<p>Everyone was nodding when Regina came down the stairs with Henry, “Have fun, and don’t stay up too late.” </p>
<p>Henry nodded, “I know, mom. And I promise to text you if any of the plans change.” </p>
<p>Regina nodded and kissed his forehead, “Thank you, sweetheart. Go say goodbye to your mother.” </p>
<p>Henry gave her a hug and walked over to Emma, “See ya tomorrow Ma.” </p>
<p>Emma ruffled his hair, “See ya kid. Have fun at Nick and Ava’s.” </p>
<p>Henry walked out the door and Regina sat on the sofa next to Emma, “So, what are we watching?” </p>
<p>Snow smiled at her and said, “We all decided we want to watch a TV series, so we can stop and come back whenever we want. We still have to choose which one, though.” </p>
<p>Regina nodded and Ruby said, “What about American Horror Story? That is a great series.”</p>
<p>Belle shook her head, “No! I hate horror! How about friends? It’s a fun show!” </p>
<p>Charming groaned, “Noooo…Snow makes me watch that all the time. Any other suggestions?” </p>
<p>Granny chimed in, “What about Gilmore Girls?” </p>
<p>Regina and Emma both shook their heads, “Nah. Regina and I are already in the middle of a Gilmore Girls marathon that we watch on Thursdays when Henry is at soccer practice.” Emma said.</p>
<p>Snow exclaimed, “What about that new show! The one I saw with that one actor I love! Charming, you know which one I’m talking about! It’s supposed to be about a girl’s life and how she overcomes whatever is thrown at her. I can’t remember the name though.” </p>
<p>Charming nodded, “That did look good. I’m sure we can find it on here. Anyone else know which one she is talking about?” </p>
<p>Ruby and Belle nodded, while Ruby answered, “Yeah, I heard of it. Seems good. I’m in.” </p>
<p>Granny sighed in the corner chair, “I don’t care what we watch. I’m going to be focused on my knitting.”</p>
<p>Tink giggled, “Is that all you do? Knit? I wish I could knit, but I never could figure it out. I don’t care what we watch. But I’m with Belle, no horror.” </p>
<p>Hook put his arm around Tink’s shoulders and nodded, “Aye, I know you don’t want to watch a pirate show, so I’m okay with anything.” </p>
<p>Ruby shouted, “Found it!” as the show came up on the screen.</p>
<p>Snow turned to Regina and Emma and asked, “Are you two okay with this show?”</p>
<p>Emma shrugged, “Never heard of it. Whatever works.”</p>
<p>Regina nodded, “Me neither. Just play whatever, dear.”</p>
<p>Snow nodded and Ruby hit ‘play’. Snow and Charming snuggled into one chair while Belle and Ruby cuddled up on one end of the three-person couch. Hook sat on the other end of the couch and Tink sat on his lap. Emma and Regina sat back on the two-person couch and Granny picked up her knitting supplies and sat back in the corner chair.</p>
<p>After the first fifteen minutes of the show, they found out that the girl on the screen was an orphan. Emma was tense in her place on the couch, but no one seemed to notice but Regina. Regina reached over and covered Emma’s hand with her own. Emma looked up at Regina and saw her silently questioning if she was okay. Emma nodded and turned back to the TV, not relaxing at all. </p>
<p>A few minutes later, Ruby said, “Wow. That poor girl. She is so young and is going through so much! Is this a true story?”</p>
<p>Belle shook her head, “I don’t think so, but I have read many stories about orphanages and foster homes being like this. So, I believe this does happen in this world a lot.”</p>
<p>Regina looked over at Emma and saw her clenching her fists. Regina was about to suggest changing to a different show when Snow spoke up.</p>
<p>“I can’t even imagine going through this. How could a parent give up this girl so easily? And how is the girl not wanting to just end her life with all the beating and bullying happening to her? Moving around so much and being so unwanted. I can’t even imagine. And that father she is with right now seems so sketchy too.”</p>
<p>Emma got up and sprinted upstairs to her room. Snow looked over at Regina and asked, “What’s wrong with her?” Regina just shook her head and slowly followed after Emma. </p>
<p>Getting to Emma’s door, Regina knocked. When there was no answer, Regina opened the door herself. Emma was lying in the middle of her bed, shaking from how hard she was sobbing. Regina shut the door behind herself and walked over to the bed. She took off her shoes and smoothed down her dress. </p>
<p>In a quiet voice, that one would use with a small child, Regina asked, “Where do you keep your large t-shirts?” </p>
<p>Emma pointed towards her dresser while still shaking uncontrollably. Regina nodded and walked over to the dresser. She pulled out a large t-shirt and took off her dress. She slid on the t-shirt and walked back around the bed to face Emma. Emma was looking up at her with puffy eyes and Regina gave her a sad smile. Regina slid into the bed with Emma and opened her arms.</p>
<p>“Come here, hun.” Regina whispered.</p>
<p>Emma slid into her arms and started sobbing loudly. Regina started running her fingers through Emma’s hair while whispering “shhh” and “it’s okay” over and over again to the upset blonde who was resting her head on Regina’s chest.</p>
<p>After about a half hour, Emma finally started to calm down and Regina slid her finger under Emma’s chin and made her look at her.</p>
<p>In a sweet voice, Regina said, “I know your upset, darling, but you’re not alone. I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere. You survived. You are okay. You aren’t an orphan anymore. You aren’t a lost girl. You’re a fighter. You’re a survivor. You are so incredibly strong. You are an amazing mother and child and friend. You are a superb sheriff. You are the savior of my curse. You are an incredible woman, and you are wanted. You are wanted and admired and loved. So, incredibly loved.” </p>
<p>Emma hugged Regina tightly and buried her face in Regina’s neck. Regina clutched the back of Emma’s head and felt large tears land on her collarbone. </p>
<p>Emma took a deep breath and said into Regina’s neck, “Just saying they couldn’t imagine being an orphan didn’t bother me, but the rest did. Because I have been there. I was the orphan moving from home to home. No family wanted to keep me. I was beaten in many homes by many families. With a fist, with a whip, with spoons, once with a crowbar. Three of the families I have been with had someone that raped me each night. I lived all of that. From the moment I entered this world, I endured all of that. And to hear my mother say that she couldn’t imagine giving up a child so easily and she couldn’t imagine going through that…I just…I can’t…I…I…” Emma started sobbing again.</p>
<p>Regina rubbed Emma’s back and whispered, “Shhh…it’s okay. I’m here. I’m always here. No matter what is going on, where you are, or how busy I am, I will always be here when you need me. Whether it’s eleven in am, six pm, or two am. I’m always here. My door is always open. I will always help you. I will always listen to you. I will always hold you. You aren’t alone. You aren’t that child anymore. No one is going to beat you. No one is going to rape you. No one is going to hurt you, I won’t let anyone hurt you. You’re okay. I’m here. You’re safe.”</p>
<p>Emma took a deep breath and tightened her arms around Regina’s waist. “I know. I know. Thank you. You always make me feel so much better. Thank you for being my safe place.”</p>
<p>Regina smiled and wrapped her arms tighter around Emma, “Always.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>